Newspapers
There's an old newspaper stand in the woods near my neighborhood. It's been there ever since I was a little kid. I still remember the day I found it. I was walking through the woods, being an adventurous teenager, looking for something interesting. There were many things to do back in the nineties, and one of those things was exploring. I loved to explore, as most kids normally do, and I would stay out until it grew dark. On this particular day, I was exploring the woods outside of my neighborhood, and I noticed something odd near one of the highways. I went closer and saw that it was a newspaper stand. "Huh," I said to no one in particular. "Probably some failed robbery." I suddenly wanted to go home. I turned back and ran all the way home. My dad found me out of breath and chuckled. "Tired, Indiana Jones?" He asked me. I nodded, and went to the kitchen for a drink. Later that evening I went to my dad and asked him if he'd seen a newspaper stand in the woods. "Well," He began, "I've seen one in particular. It's been there since when I was a little older than you, back in '76. I never went to it because whenever I saw it, I always wanted to get away from it as fast as possible." I thanked him and left for bed. I vowed to myself that I would investigate the next day. It took me a long time to find the newspaper stand, but I did. I got the same feeling again, that feeling of urgency, that I needed to get out of there, and fast. I ignored it and approached the newspaper stand. It only had one newspaper inside, and it looked crisp, as if made just yesterday. I looked at the newspaper and saw the headlines which read: World Trade Center Bombed In Terrorist Attack. I was extremely confused, because there wasn't a single person who would be as daring as to attack the World Trade Center. I looked closely for a date, and finally found it. September 11th, 2001. I couldn't understand the situation. I walked away from it slowly, and accepted the will to get away from it. I never went back to those parts of the woods again. Today, I decided to get a little workout. My wife was still asleep and our daughter was busy watching SpongeBob. I left the house and walked over to the woods. I had my cellphone on me, in case anyone wanted to call me. I wandered around the woods for a while, and finally reached the place where the newspaper stand stood. I felt a stab of fear, along with curiosity. I slowly approached it, and expected to find the same newspaper I found before. I didn't. Instead, it was a completely different newspaper, and it was on a parchment that was unfamiliar to me. I dared to step closer to it, and read the headline. WHITE HOUSE BOMBED, HUNDREDS DEAD, it read. Once again I dared to find the date of this catastrophe. My jaw dropped and I read it again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. It still read: January 20th, 2041. Category:Items/Objects